


You're Scared, I'm Nervous (But I Guess That We Did It On Purpose)

by eruditeprincess



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Killervibe cuteness, Romance, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruditeprincess/pseuds/eruditeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco and Caitlin have been through a lot, but they never expected that their experience would bring them closer than ever before.</p><p>Title from On Purpose by Sabrina Carpenter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Scared, I'm Nervous (But I Guess That We Did It On Purpose)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! If you like The 100 you've probably read my fics already but this is my first The Flash fic. I just love Cisco and Caitlin and want them to be together. I'm happy with their friendship, but I feel like there is potential for a romantic relationship one day!
> 
> My tumblr is erudite-princess, I own none of this at all. The title is taken from Sabrina Carpenter's song On Purpose and that song was on repeat as I wrote this. Feel free to leave kudos or comments as they fuel my mind for more writing. Enjoy, hopefully!

Considering everything the two of them had been through this past year or two, it seemed fair to assume they could realise long-buried feelings and end up acting on them. It shouldn't have been unexpected, and yet it was only when they were kissing in the cortex, her hands fisted in his hair and his hands resting on her hips, that they even considered the possibility of mutual attraction.

For highly intelligent scientists, they could be remarkably dense sometimes.

When she thought back, she couldn't find a single starting point for this thing to start with Cisco. She supposed that the most logical point to start would be after the particle accelerator exploded, and suddenly her fiancè was dead and she was weeping in Cisco's arms as the carefully-constructed perfect future she had been crafting since Ronnie proposed was shattered into tiny shards, piercing her heart. Cisco had come over practically every night for months after the explosion rocked their world, and they found themselves the only ones to still align themselves with Dr Wells. Eventually, they started going out together, out to bars and restaurants, happily anonymous in a city still affected by the actions of the company they worked for.

Then Barry Allen came into their lives.

Suddenly, their lives revolved around someone else, keeping someone else's vitals stable and it felt as if they had purpose. They still went out, but less and less as the months dragged on and Barry's chances of waking up grew slimmer and slimmer. They were often sleeping at the lab, waiting for the steady beep and hum of the machines to stop, for the steady rise and fall of Barry's chest to stop and them having to call Dr Wells in, to explain that the man they took in eight months ago is gone.

Then Barry wakes up, and all hell breaks loose.

Her and Cisco start to spend more time together out of the lab again, going back out to bars and clubs, only this time including Barry. Their nights out are often cut short due to yet another meta just coming out of the shadows. Sometimes Cisco wished that the metahumans would pick any other night, just give them one night off every once in a while. It never happened, but was always wished by everyone. Even when Ronnie comes back as Firestorm, the three of them go out and try to have fun, try to make everything seem like normal as the impossible starts to become more and more possible. When Eddie sacrifices himself to stop Thawne-Wells, Barry breaks away from them and spends more time with Iris than them, leaving them to go out together once more, toasting to Ronnie and Eddie and Wells and, one day, to STAR Labs, hailing those that they lost. They still refuse to see Wells as Eobard Thawne, instead choosing to remember the man they were employees of, a good man to them and their lives.

Cisco ends up working with the police, and Caitlin heads over to Mercury Labs, but they still meet up. They have a regular Friday night routine, starting at a club and ending in the shell of their former employ, where Barry's suit is still stored and all their technology is kept up-to-date, despite them not needing to use it. They always end up back there when they were tipsy and just wanted to see the place that they shared for so long.

It is one of these nights where they are sobering up in the cortex, passing a bottle of water between them, wandering around and wiping the dust off of any surfaces, that she leans in and kisses him square on the mouth. He responded quickly, pulling her hips closer to him and letting her fingers tangle in his long locks, letting her have control over the situation. He let out a small groan as their tongues twisted together, before they eventually pulled apart, breathing heavily. She heard him let out a low stream of Spanish curses as they pulled apart, her hands coming to rest on the back of his neck and his hands remaining on her hips, stroking slow, gentle circles over the dress. She smiled, before he leaned back in and kissed her softly, taking his time to let her adjust. She let one of her hands travel from his neck to his t-shirt, sliding a cool hand underneath it to rest on his chest, his skin warm and soft. When they pull back the second time, they both have smiles on their faces, before the reality of what they did settles in, and Cisco freaks out.  
"Nonononono we should not have done that, no we shouldn't," his eyes were wide and when he met her gaze, she was biting her lip, staring at him with wide brown eyes and he just wants to go back to her, kiss her again and let their worries wash away, but he is overcome with emotion, his heart racing from the phenomenal kisses they shared.

Caitlin watches him as he paces, swearing in a mixture of Spanish and English and running his hands through his hair, messing up the dark mop further.  
"I wanted to," she says, after what seems like an eternity. Her voice feels raw and she almost whispers it, but she knows he will have heard it. That makes him stop in his tracks, whirling around to face her.  
"So did I," he says, watching her eyes widen at the revelation. The emotions feel like pounding out of his chest, ripping him apart and making him want her. She bit her bottom lip once more, worrying it between her teeth. He steps closer to her, and she just keeps looking at him. He keeps walking towards her, and eventually she steps towards him too, cupping his cheek in her hand when he got close enough. He leans into her touch, smiling at her.  
"Do you feel this thing between us, Cisco?" Caitlin asks him, and the air she exhales puffs over his lips.  
"I do, Caitlin. Are you sure?"  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she responds, before surging forward to connect their lips. It is still soft, but the attraction shows as she presses her body to his, her hands finding points of skin-on-skin contact. One hand ends up back under his shirt as the other curls into his hair, the thumb stroking over the nape of his neck. He walks them back to the closest surface, letting her hop up onto a counter and wrap her legs around his waist. They stay in that position for what seems like forever, before eventually breaking apart, foreheads touching.

That night changes their nights out, often ending up at one or the other's apartment, carefully keeping to the boundaries of their whatever-this-is. She still doesn't believe that he likes her in a romantic way, and it's only when he brings her flowers one night, taking her out to a proper restaurant and walking her back to her door, that she considers that they may be dating. They end up kissing a lot, often culminating in them going into the bedroom, but she is reluctant to label it as anything.

They lead their lives in this new fashion, and it is only when they go to a gala event celebrating the metahuman division at CCPD that he calls her his girlfriend, and that warms her heart. She ends the night with his fingers between her legs and a whispered, "I love you," from him.

She tells him the next morning that she loves him too, and his face lights up like the day she first took him to Big Belly Burger, back when he started at STAR Labs and needed someone to get him to settle in.

She couldn't pinpoint an exact moment her feelings developed, and he couldn't tell her when he first liked her as more than a friend, but after the two years they'd been through, they deserved a chance to be together. It shouldn't have been unexpected, and yet when he went on one knee just a few years later, and a warm feeling bloomed inside of her as he slid the ring on her finger, she felt like it wasn't ever supposed to happen, yet it did. She was okay with the unexpected.


End file.
